


Meringue Mishap

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Theon is not a baker, fall drabbles, freeform-theonsa, theonsa freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: Theon tries to bake a pie for Sansa. It does not go well.





	Meringue Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Here have an adorable Theonsa drabble. As always thank you DiligentOcelot for your beta work  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/48945241546/in/dateposted-public/)

Walking into their home Sansa knew something was amiss. If the mess of flour, pans, sugar, and empty containers on the marbled counter top didn't give it away. The mixing bowls and measuring cups littering the sink and the smell sure did. The entire first floor reeked of burned sugar. If you catch the scent quick enough, it smells of sweet caramels. Unfortunately for Sansa the burned smell has been wafting through the first floor for gods know how long. The room smelled of burned dirty socks with an odd sweetness in the air. Sansa never smelled something so unusual yet putrid. Dropping her bag she covered her mouth running to their porch door opening it wide to let the stench out. Quickly she pulled open all the remaining windows in the home. 

The autumn breeze swirled in through the windows whipping through her hair. Walking past the kitchen massacre she leaned down to the purse finding her cell. Running the padding of her thumb over the call button selecting the one she knew responsible for this. As the phone rang Sansa moved towards the bedroom, heels of her black pumps echoing down the hall, kicking them off when she reached her destination. Holding the phone in between her shoulder and cheekbone, removing her pink blouse and black pencil skirt. 

_Hey it's Theon. You know what to do. _

Voicemail. Typical. Rolling her eyes Sansa tossed the phone on their bed. She grabbed a pair of leggings and a loose-fitted grey shirt, pulling them on her slender figure. After, throwing her hair up in a bun Sansa reached over for the phone. Dialing his number again making her way out to the kitchen. The black tiled flooring now cool against her feet. She heard a loud vibration on the counter top near the huge mess Theon left behind. Sure enough, next to the blue oven mitts his phone was dancing along the granite counter top. Overlapping her face smiling back at her on the phone were the words _Incoming Call, Sans_ displayed.

Realizing there was no way he'd answer, Sansa set her phone next to Theon's. Looking over the mess she couldn't help a faint smile and a laugh while simultaneously running a hand over her forehead.

"Gods Theon what did you do?"

Upon closer inspection, not only was the flour container open but, the sugar and salt as well. Her box of cornstarch knocked over like a cat climbed up and pushed it down out of curiosity. A soft pile of white littered the counter. At this point she wasn't sure if the damn thing was salvageable. There were small bowls with shreds of lemon peels, Sansa assumed was for lemon zest, but why? Two more small bowls sat by the stainless steel sink both containing remnants of yellow. Which Sansa gathered were butter and egg yolks. In the sink was her favorite mixing bowl riddled with a white fluff giving off an appearance of whipped cream, yet not as firm. The item looked more cloud like. _Meringue_. Everything started coming together. Spinning on her heels her crystal blue eyes glanced across the room. Just as Sansa suspected her blow torch was laying there next to the stove. Walking towards the stove her hand wrapped around the handle pulling it oven up, no pie. She turned looking around for this mysterious baked goods and found nothing. At least the burned smell seemed to vanish. Her eyes flashed in recognition. _Trashy_. 

Of course he would have tossed it. Theon hated failing at anything. Naturally if he screwed up making her favorite pie, the first thing he would do is discard it, then sulk it, next he would fix it, and finally he'd clean the mess up. Since Theon was nowhere to be found Sansa assumed the sulking already happened and her love was now out fixing it. With a foot on the pedal she pressed downward with a whoosh the trash can lid swung open. There it was. In the trash sat a pie if one could call it that. Temptation struck her to reach into the bin and pull out the abomination, but Sansa decided against it. Although she did locate the burning smell. The meringue on the pie was black as night.

It was then Sansa heard the jingle of keys in the door. Quickly she moved from the trash bin towards the front door as it opened. Arms resting on her hips as her eyes danced with amusement. Theon stepped into their home holding a white box with a yellow tie around it. His eyes grew wide in shock as he kicked the door shut.

"Do you mind telling me what you were up to?" leaning her head to the left watching him as he broke out into a smirk. Theon placed the box on their dining table before walking towards her.

His arms wrapped around Sansa pulling her close resting his head against hers, "One, you shouldn't be home yet and two, lets ah let's not talk about it. Go to take one of those baths you like so bloody much."

Sansa met the gaze of his green eyes, the corner of his lips still pulled into a charming smirk. No matter how many times he looked at her like that. Like she was the only woman in the world. It never failed to make her heart flutter. She knew the game he was playing. Attempting to charm his way out of explaining and in Theon's mind he was winning.

"Okay," capturing his lips in a chaste kiss, "First you will explain what happened and then…," her voice trailed off Sansa reached up playing with the ends of his dark locks as she pressed into him. Theon's hands rested on the swell of her back, his thumb running in tender circles, " We will clean this together," placing a heated kiss on the nape of his neck, "And I was thinking we could have a shower together. How does that sound?" Her fingers running down along the softness of his shirt, toying with the belt buckle.

"Counter offer," he quipped lifting her up, Sansa instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Planting kisses along her jawline as he carried her to the bedroom, "We shag, clean, shower, and shag again. Yeah?" 

Gently laying her down on the plush sheets, discarding his shirt as he kicked off his trainers. Sansa removed her grey tee, chewing on her bottom lip as Theon inched closer.

"Deal, but tell me why first."

"Let it go woman," Sansa reached for her shirt, "Wait. All right you win," Theon ruffled his fingers through his hair, "I knew you were having a bad day at work. For some stupid fucking reason I decided to make you your favorite pie."

"Lemon Meringue," her lips tugged into a smile.

"Yes, obviously it didn't go well. I was talking to Robb and burned the meringue not to mention it was more lemon soup than pie. As the amazing boyfriend I am. I left to buy you one."

Her laughter filled the room as she sat up to meet him looping her arms around his neck, "How about after the shower, we get the ingredients and make one together? And then.. round two?"

"A compromise I accept, but do you really want to make a pie with me?" 

"Theon you dolt, I'd make a thousand pies with you."


End file.
